Amour et Allergies
by charybde syla
Summary: Crossover Aventures/Fairy Tail: /!\ WTF TOTAL /!\ /!\ Théo X Happy /!\ Ce qui se passe quand on tombe amoureux d'un chat en en étant allergique...


ALOHA !

Et voilà, nouvelle fic postée ! … plus ça va, plus ça dérape…

Je ne dirais que peu de choses :

…. Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, ou alors pas que moi. Si vous devez me mépriser, partagez votre mépris entre moi et JuuriSan ce (gros) délire a démarré à cause d'elle et une fois qu'elle m'a dit d'écrire un truc, l'idée n'est plus sortie de ma tête (notamment quand elle dit qu'elle teste mon courage pour savoir si suis capable de la poster) Et je lui réponds : OUI ! J'en suis capable !

… Attendez… est-ce que j'en suis _FIERE… ?_

Oh mon dieu. Vous qui lisez ces lignes, quittez cette page avant de perdre la vision que vous aviez des personnages de ce texte (et votre âme par la même occasion) !

Disclaimer : L'univers d'aventures appartient à Mahyar (il vaut mieux pour les personnages comme vous pourrez le constater) et à la chaine Bazar du Grenier. Les personnages qui sont Shin, Grunlek , Bob et Théo ( et Eden ) appartiennent respectivement à Seb, Krayn, Bob et Fred ( et je sais pas à qui appartient la louve si ce n'est qu'elle ne m'appartient pas...).

De plus, Happy (qui n'appartient évidemment pas à cet univers) évolue normalement dans le magnifique monde de Fairy Tail qui appartient à l'auteur répondant au nom de Hiro Mashima.

Par contre (et vous vous en douterez) cette fic n'appartient à aucun d'eux….

Théo de Silverberg traînait, depuis tout petit déjà, une méchante allergie aux poils d'animaux en tout genres. Il avait également une peur panique des hauteurs. Aussi, quand ses amis apprirent sa relation avec Happy, petit chat bleu possédant la capacité de voler, ils hésitèrent entre plusieurs options:

Rire, comme si le paladin venait de leur raconter la plus grosse blague du siècle (ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux...)

Le prendre pour un sado-masochiste zoophile (ça non plus ça n'était pas totalement faux...)

S'éloigner discrètement mais sûrement de lui.

Essayer de lui faire comprendre le ridicule et l'idiotie de la situation.

L'accepter sans poser de questions comme si tout était normal.

L'emmener chez un psy pour le faire ausculter.

Se bourrer et finir par danser la macarena autour d'un Bob en flammes sur un Bûcher en mangeant des araignées farcies aux pommes...

Bien que l'option n°7 aurait eu le mérite de leur changer les esprits, Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Eden choisirent, en bons amis, d'accepter le petit chat sans rechigner (ce qui s'apparentait, dans le cas de la louve, à ne pas essayer de voir quel goût il pouvait avoir.).

Et c'est ainsi que s'installa un petit quotidien routinier pour la troupe, dorénavant accompagnée par Happy, le petit chat volant couleur de ciel. Même, les compagnons de l'inquisiteur de la lumière apprécièrent rapidement la présence du petit bleu. Joyeux et entraînant, il arrivait même à calmer le, il fallait le dire, caractère parfois exécrable de Théo. De plus, ça faisait extrêmement rire Bob de pouvoir embêter son compagnon sur sa condition « d'homme en couple »; et de nombreuses piques visant à énerver le paladin atteignaient leur but et faisaient rire autant Shin, Grunlek et Bob que Happy qui devait à chaque fois récupérer Théo qui boudait comme un grand gamin martyrisé à l'école et délaissé par la maîtresse.

Ce manège avait duré quelques temps puis s'était peu à peu calmé. De temps en temps, il y avait, bien sûr, quelques petites remarques blagueuses, mais dans l'ensemble, le groupe avait décidé de laisser tranquille les deux tourtereaux.

Aussi, c'est tout à fait fortuitement que Bob tomba sur une scène qu'il ne savait pas si il regrettait d'avoir vu ou non...

Ça s'était passé durant une « soirée poisson » du couple. En effet, un genre de langage codé était rapidement apparu entre les amis, et quand on voyait Théo aller pêcher après avoir monté rapidement une grande partie du camps, on savait, sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit, que c'était pour en offrir au chat qui en raffolait. On faisait alors en sorte d'avoir tous quelque chose à aller voir ou chercher plus loin afin de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Si jamais quelqu'un (comme par exemple, pour ne pas le citer, Bob) cherchait à s'attarder pour une raison ou pour une autre (afin, toujours par exemple, d'embêter Théo); on récoltait, automatiquement et dans l'ordre, un regard noir et un grognement. Et si on insistait trop, on avait le choix entre le coup de bouclier et le coup de pied au cul, l'inquisiteur ayant élargi son champs des possibles (la personne non citée précédemment l'ayant, à son grand regret et celui de son arrière train, découvert malgré lui...).

Donc, comme à chaques fois depuis maintenant quelques semaines, on vit le campement se vider peu à peu, chacun prétextant une excuse différente pour s'éloigner et éviter les bosses que pouvait laisser Théo. Tous se dispersèrent dans la forêt en se demandant, comme à chaque fois, ce qui allait se passer sans avoir vraiment envie de le savoir...

Et pour on ne sait quelle raison, (peut-être à cause du fait qu'il se soit assoupit puis réveillé dans les bois en même pas 30 secondes alors qu'il croyait avoir dormi 2 heures minimum) Bob revint plus tôt ce jour là. Beaucoup plus tôt. Beaucoup _trop_ tôt. Et alors qu'il s'appuyait, essoufflé de sa course à travers ronces, contre l'arbre qui bordait la clairière où ils s'étaient établis, son oeil capta quelque chose qui le fit tilter. Il aurait dû s'en douter, bien sûr, mais les deux concernés étaient tellement discrets en public, pourquoi ne l'avait-il même pas envisagé?

C'est donc devant un Théo en train de rouler une galoche devant lequel Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon resta scotché, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, plus du tout essouflé. Il se reprit rapidement et se jeta à terre quand « l'échange » fut rompu, alors que cette fois c'était au tour de Théo et Happy d'être éssoufflés...

Balthazar n'osait plus respirer, ne voulant même pas imaginer le sort que lui ferait subir Théo si il apprenait qu'il avait vu ça! Il l'éviscérerait, le truciderait, l'écorcherait vif, déformerait son visage à coups de bouclier, le ferait flamber (ce qui ne lui ferait rien) et l'arroserait pour éteindre le feu (ce qui lui ferait choper un bon gros rhume) et il le ligoterait, le lapiderait, lui roulerait une gal...Non! On tournait en rond là! Fallait arrêter de repenser à ça!

Il fût (heureusement) sorti de ses pensées par un éternuement. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était caché les yeux derrière ses mains, il les reposa donc par terre, devant lui, en regardant d'où venait la source de ce bruit qui fut suivi d'un second, d'un troisième, puis d'un quatrième éternuement et ça ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Je vous avais dit que Théo était allergique aux poils d'animaux en général, non? J'avais précisé des chats en particulier? Non? Autant pour moi...

Le grand Brun était parcouru de plaques rouges et n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer, et Happy, qui avait posé son visage dans sa patte, elle-même posée sur son genou, le regardait d'un air apitoyé:

« -Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal, déjà les câlins c'est compliqué... Je sais pas ce qui t'as prit de vouloir m'embrasser mais ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aie eu. Je t'ai dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu demandes un remède contre ton allergie à Bob, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir t'aider! »

Entre deux éternuements, l'inquisiteur grogna un « Pour qu'il se foute de moi? Non merci! » et se mit à gratter énergiquement les plaques rouges qui prenaient de l'ampleur en râlant:

« -Pouquoi ça continue de s'étendre? Généralement ça s'arrête de grossir quand je m'éloigne de toi!...Hein?..ah...pff...pffft...PFFFT! »

Il écarquilla les yeux qui commençaient à larmoyer et commença à triturer sa langue comme il pouvait. Alors que Bob se demandait ce qu'il foutait, Happy lui posa la question:

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

La réponse ne se fit pas prier:

« -J'ai des poils! Plein de poils sur la langue! »

Et sur ces mots d'une grande sagesse, il se dirigea vers le cours d'eau où il avait pêché les poissons dans l'intention de se rincer la bouche; mais à cause d'un faux mouvement sur une racine très mal placée, il s'étala de tout son long dans le ruisseau faisant un très joli plat en même temps qu'il produisait un « _SPLASH!_ » sonore.

Bob, qui se retenait de pouffer depuis déjà quelques minutes, contint avec peine un éclat de rire en voyant la tête de son ami. Celui-ci se releva à moitié, trempé, les yeux bouffis et rougis, le teint couleur tomate comme si il avait chopé un gros coup de soleil et une bosse qui commençait déjà à apparaître au milieu du front alors qu'un hoquet incontrôlable le prenait. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, au vu de l'eau qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, les poils de chat sur sa langue devaient avoir disparus...

« -J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi... » grogna Théo, provoquant chez Happy un élan de tendresse qui le fit s'approcher pour le réconforter provoquant chez le paladin un nouvel éternuement et un « okay, j'irais voir Bob... »

C'en fut trop pour se dernier qui se précipita le plus discrètement possible dans la forêt pour rire à gorge déployée. Il se fit rapidement retrouver par Grunlek et Shin qui le réprimandèrent en retenant à grande peine leur rire quand il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Il choisit néanmoins de trouver des herbes et un antidote à l'allergie de son ami qui, il n'en doutait pas (pas après ce qui venait de se passer) viendrait le voir dans un futur proche.

Et en effet, le lendemain, un Théo gêné réclama sa potion d'un œil suspicieux en voyant le regard moqueur de ses amis et la crise d'hilarité que retenait Bob en repensant aux événements qu'il avait vu la veille.

Il décida à ce moment là qu'il ne regrettait finalement pas du tout d'avoir surprit cette scène.

Et voilà...c'est fait...c'est fini...et moi ? Je ne suis plus là. * Part se cacher *

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux quand même voir vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser même si je ne suis pas sûre que j'y ait le droit après avoir écrit _ça_!

De plus je voulais dire qu'une seconde va suivre avec le même couple mais elle ne se suive pas et n'appartiennent pas au même palais mental qu'est mon imagination, la seule passerelle qui les relient est ce couple incongru (pour ne pas dire totalement loufoque) !


End file.
